kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Chiaki Enno/Relationships
This page is a subpage of Chiaki's article. It showcases various relationship between Chiaki and other characters from the Kishin Douji Zenki anime, manga and the games. It currently only features her relationships with Zenki and Akira/Goki, but more characters will be added as the wiki progresses. Zenki= Chiaki and Zenki While Chiaki starts out very immature and only wanting Zenki as her servant, she soon learns to manage the whole Enno Shrine by herself. Through the course of the series, Chiaki becomes a young woman and adapts to new situations. She cares a lot about her friends and especially about her Demon Gods. We can see that she cares a great deal about Zenki, things go never beyond her treating him like a little brother as Zenki never manages to forgive the Ennos for sealing him away. Though this is mostly routed in the fact that while Chiaki becomes more mature, she never bothers to ask Zenki why he acts the way he does. The series does show her trying to understand Zenki's nature both in the manga and the anime, but she always fails, due to both Zenki being too grumpy to open up to her (he thinks that she'll just tease him anyways) and Chiaki being too impatient and lashing out at him for being himself. In Episode 26 of the anime, Chiaki's patience is just gone. She is tired of all those arguements with Zenki and decides to kick him out of the shrine. Then she gets herself a new guardian (Lulupapa). Most of the time, the episode shows Chiaki acting very immature. She constantly bullies Zenki and ends up teaching this behavior to Lulupapa. When Zenki wants to express his feelings, Chiaki just ignores him, which goes as far as her letting Lulupapa eat Zenki's food, which is just plain mean. Zenki just feels lonely and decides that if he can't rely on Chiaki, he has to handle things by himself. Chiaki gets very upset and even throws the bracelet at him. Now both Zenki and Chiaki are furious and Zenki just decides to leave at the sight of his immature and disrespectful master, who's not suited to handle him. At first, things work just fine for Zenki, but when he fails to release his seals by calling out "Vajura-On-Ark!" over and over again (instead of the full spell, he just calls out these words), Chibi Zenki ends up meeting Guren, who immediately shows him his place by smacking him around. No matter how desperate Zenki gets, the Bracelet of Protection just won't glow for him. The scene soon shows Chiaki with Lulupapa. Chiaki thinks back to all the adventures she lived through with Zenki and decides that Zenki needs her. She knows that Zenki's cocky and reckless behaviour will get him into trouble and that he will likely die if she doesn't live up to her role as a master. At this moment, Chiaki knows that she can no longer treat Zenki like a slave. She has to accept him the way he is. Even if he acts like a bratty, little brother, he needs her. He needs his master, even if he would never admit it. Chiaki knows that she has to grow up. She just goes ahead and meets up with Zenki, but everyone but grandmother Saki has been sealed by Karuma and now Chiaki and Saki need Zenki to fight Guren and Karuma. Chiaki decides that she has to take action and transforms Zenki into his true form, as well as summoning the Diamond Dragon. Zenki now has enough strength to face Guren and Karuma and wins. While Chiaki and Chibi Zenki do have an arguement shortly afterwards, it's because Zenki almost died from using Rudra and Chiaki was worried sick that he might have died for sure. But later on, we can see Zenki, Chiaki and Lulupapa attending at a festival meant to honor the local guardian spirits. When Chiaki notices that her bracelet works again, Chibi Zenki appears and she is so glad that he's there that she just goes ahead and hugs him. This obviously confuses Zenki to no end, but not only that, Chiaki also stops Lulupapa, when the latter tries to lash out at Zenki instead, telling both Lulupapa and Zenki that they have to go along from now on. This shows that Chiaki has went through some mental growth and become slightly more mature. She now really cares for Zenki and has adopted him as her "little brother". While their relationship never goes beyond that, it is a huge step compared to the beginning where they basically would have killed each other due to a big misunderstanding. The big misunderstanding When they first met, Zenki tried to kill Chiaki to regain his freedom and get his revenge on Ozunu for sealing him without telling him why. Zenki just felt hurt and Chiaki couldn't understand why Zenki attacked her, because he didn't tell her about his feelings. While she previously saw him as the good demon, her grandmother Saki told her about, she was now afraid of him and acted in self defense. While it's neither Zenki's nor Chiaki's fault both of them lose the other one's trust as Chiaki couldn't forgive Zenki for trying to kill her and Zenki couldn't forgive her for turning him into a Chibi and punishing him. Zenki just wanted to get away from her and regain his freedom, and felt used by Chiaki. Being to young and inexperienced to notice, Chiaki was just mean to Zenki and felt that he needed to slowly regain her trust. While Chiaki is usually a kind and caring girl, this situation just showed a very bad side of her. Despite their differences, they still manage to work together as a team somehow, eventhough it only might be because Zenki needs Chiaki and Chiaki would be pretty much screwed if the Hyouijuu attacked her when she's on her own. |-|Akira/Goki= Chiaki and Akira/Goki Chiaki later meets someone, who respects and understands her when she meets Akira. No matter his background (which differs in the anime and the manga), he treats her like a gentleman and respects her for being herself. He shows her kindness and is treated with kindness in return. From the very moment they meet, the two of them get along very well and this doesn't end when Akira awakens as Goki. As Goki, he becomes more mature and later on is reminded of his former wife. Goki deeply respected his former wife. Their unlikely romance between a human woman and a Demon God resulted in Goki becoming a loving and caring father. While the affections between Chiaki and Akira are still young and cut short, because of the abrupt ending of the series, it is very clear that Chiaki and Akira have a thing for each other when they watch the stars together on Akira's birthday. They exchange sweet words and soft, admiring looks, so the seeds of love are definitely there, they just need time to bloom. References * The content on Chiaki's and Akira's/Goki's relationship was kindly provided by AzureKnight2008. All credit for this section's text and the screenshot goes to her. Category:Chiaki's Subpages